The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for metering compartmentalized power consumption of an HVAC system.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in indoor environments and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may administer conditioned air through variable air volume (VAV) boxes into units (e.g., rooms) of a building to control the temperature of the units to individualized set-point temperatures. To monitor the rate of power consumption and overall power consumption of each VAV box, an energy meter may be installed on each VAV box of an HVAC system. However, energy meters may be expensive and consume unnecessary amounts of energy to operate.